Just the way you are
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: SONG-FIC! Just the way you are By Bruno Mars! Troyella!  :


**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

I stared at her eyes as she concentrated on her home work, the way she chewed on the end of her pencil in frustration.

"Troy what are you staring at?" She asked, I jumped out of my trace and looked at her, an amused smile crossing my face. I reached over and tilted her head up, to where I was looking in her eyes.

"I was looking at how beautiful your eyes looked, with the stars behide you, you would outshine all of them" I mumbled, that was really lame; my cheeks blushed a bright pink, heat raised to the surface. She giggled and pecked my cheek with a kiss, a sweet kiss.

"That was really lame" I said apologetically, a weak smile coming to my face. She smiled and tossed her hair a little, it laid on her shoulders just right. The way the waves laid in her hair was perfect, her curls bounced every time she moved. I got up and went and sat behide her on her bed in her mom's house, where she stayed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I loved it" She whispered

I chuckled and kissed her cheek "I am glad, I also love you hair, just the way it lays on your body. You make is perfect without even trying. You are too perfect for me" I whispered, I saw her cheeks hint red. I smiled…satisfied. 

**She's so beautiful  
and I tell her every day  
Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
and its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**

"You look beautiful today" I said as she walked down the school hallway, I grabbed her head and pulled her into a tight hug. She squirmed around a bit.

"Troy! I need to get to class! It's all the way on the other side of the building!" She whined, I rolled my eyes and picked her up, she yelped and then relaxed.

"No need babe, I will get you there" I said, I dashed through the hallways, passing by kids. Her giggle echoing through-out my ears.

"Troy, what happens when you are late to class?" She asked as I set her down by her class room door. She smoothed out her sun-dress she was wearing and then looked back up at me. She was soo beautiful, but she never seemed to believe me.

"I have gym next" I said winking, she smiled and I bent down and kissed her cheek. She blushed, she totally was against PDA.

"You know you are beautiful, right?" I asked she starred at me; a questioning look came over her face.

"You tell me I am beautiful every day, you know that right?" she asked me, I leaned against the locker and I put one of my hands on her hip, I then brought her tight against me, her breath hitched. I kissed her lips and then I let them linger there. I could feel her hot breath against my face.

"I tell you that every day, because you are so beautiful" I saw her brown eyes roll in a full circle; I sighed and let her go. She kissed my cheek and then pranced into class. It was sad to think she doesn't see what I see, I see the most beautiful girl in the entire world right there, but she doesn't see that. 

**But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

It was date night; I took her out on a date every Saturday night, without even having to ask. I just tell her the time that she needs to be ready, I also tell her how she should look, semi formal, casual, sweats, formal, those types of things is what I told. Which only gave her slight clue to what we were doing that night, Sweats usually meant a night of running or working out, which I did ever now and then to fix it up every now and then.

Tonight, was a semi-formal night, a movie and dinner, it was one of her favorites. We were going to see her choice of movie tonight, which I didn't know what that, was yet because she was to pick. I smiled as I walked up to the door and knocked, when I heard feet coming to the door, I knew it was Ms. Montez. When she opened the door, I smiled.

"Good evening Ms. Montez" I murmured, she gave me a small smile and I stepped inside the house. The house feeling normal, the bright red paint in the living room, the light shade of green in the dining room, the stairs off to the right, where Gabi always came from, Sharpay and Taylor always followed closely, something you got used to.

"Gabi, Troy is here" Her mom yelled, I heard the commotion upstairs get even quicker; I let my head drop and a smile appear on my face. I heard those adding last touches and warning her if she forgot to call afterwards that they would hunt her down, like I would let that happen though.

"Coming!" I heard faintly off in the distance, I smiled and I shot a look at Ms. Montez, she stood there and waited for her only daughter to crease from the stairs.

She came the stairs slowly, almost as a tease. My mouth dropped a little in awe but I quickly shut it. She was in a blue and black flower skirt and a blue shirt that made her skin tone glow. She had on some black flats and her hair was in a messy bun. Her purse slung over her shoulder, and then everything went in a faster motion. Before I knew it she was standing in front of me.

"How do I look?" She asked I only let a smile creep on to my lips; she was biting her lip nervously, like she was scared of the answer.

"When I see your face there isn't a thing I would change, you are and look amazing" I whispered into her ear, she blushed and I grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and for a second I thought the whole world stopped around us, just the two of us in the same plant. Just us, it felt so right. The whole had to be staring at her, how they could not be. She is beautiful, and amazing.

"You are amazing, never forget that…" 

**Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**

I saw there in boredom, I looked around and I saw the girls giggling. Chad my best friend sitting next to me, half asleep, the place reeked of nail polish. I saw the girl that I loved most sitting there talking to her best friends, all of them getting Mani's and Pedi's. They were all doing nails at the moment, toes all done. Thank the lord; I am tired of sitting here.

"Troy, come here!" She called out, I shook my head and I stood up quickly and headed over towards her. She had a small smile placed on her lips, I only shook my head and I stood right behide her. I put my big rough hands on her little shoulder; she giggled and then looked backwards at me.

"I want you to pick my design" She said, her eyes glowing. She looked so beautiful.

"Okay, what do I get to choose from?" I asked her, she only squeezed my hand and she then grabbed the design chart. I scanned them and I saw letters and they were shaped in a heart, I smiled and handed it back to her.

"This one, T&G" I said, she nodded her head and told the lady, I kissed her cheek and then went back to my seat next to Chad, and Zeke who was looking at some new cooking recipes. Chad was now wide awake, the Lakers game score posted on his phone, his black Nike socks pulled up and his red shoxs hard to miss.

"What's the score?" I asked, my head hitting the back wall.

"10-8, Lakers"

The girls then came over, laughing. I smiled and I got up and wrapped my girlfriend in my arms, her wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"You ready to go?" I mumbled into her hair, I smelled it and then kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, you want to see my nails?" She asked, I nodded my head and she pulled her nails in front of her face, on her thumb was the design and I kissed it. She laughed and pulled her hand away but I pulled it back and kissed it again.

"Troyy!" She whined, I laughed and kissed her forehead. Her laugh ringing thought-out the store, "I would kiss your nails all day" I said

She laughed and hit my chest, "You're funny" She said, and I nodded in agreement.

"You do know I love your laugh?" I said as we walked to the car, she stopped and starred at me.

"I HATE my laugh!" She cried out, I stopped and looked at her.

"You laugh is so sexy" I mumbled, she shook her head

"No its not, I think it's horrible"

"Well, It's not" I said shortly, our stubborn sides kicking in. We would fight over the most stupid things.

"Your laugh it beautiful, just like you" I mumbled, I didn't want to fight so I brought her into a hug.

"You tell me everyday Troy…"

**  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say**

"Brie! Are you up here?" I yelled out as I stepped foot up onto the rooftop garden, I hadn't seen her since homeroom and she didn't show up to lunch which concerned me.

"Brie?" I yelled once again, when I made it up to the top I saw her in the corner, tears rolling down her cheeks. I started to worry, alarm running though my body, wondering if I forgot something that I made her upset about. I ran over to the spot to where she was sitting, I skidded over there and sat down right next to here.

"Hey, hey Brie? What's wrong?" I asked I pulled her into my lap, her resisting me. She struggled to get out of my grip her tears falling rapidly. I kept my grip tighter around her, when she finally gave up she fell into my lap, her tears soaking my shirt.

"Brie, baby what's wrong?" I asked her, she cried softly and sniffled a few times before she had enough will to speak.

"Amber…the head cheerleader said you hated how I didn't cheerlead, or how I didn't wear a lot of make-up." She sniffling, my fists tightened into little balls, my face in a frown. "And I know it's true, I know…" It cut her off.

"Shh…don't even say that" I said, my voice load and clear, I let her turn around in my lap, her brown eyes facing me. She starred at me.

"Why Troy, it's true" She said her voice monotone. Her face red from the tears that left marks, I kissed her cheeks.

"I could never ask you to change Gabi; you are Gabi, the one and only Gabi. I like how you aren't a cheerleader. I like that you don't wear too much make-up on your face. I like every little detail about you. Don't you let other people think that? Ok? I never want you to change" I said, I truly meant every word; I don't want her to be like the rest of them.

"But" She started to say but I leaned forward and kissed her lips, her talking stopped as she kissed my back. Her smooth lips moving with mine, I rubbed her back and then pulled back, a little breathless.

"Every time you ask me if you look okay, do you know what I am going to say?" I asked her, her head resting on my shoulder.

"That I look beautiful"

"Precisely" I whispered

**When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
because you're amazing  
just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are**

I stared at her as she grabbed the volleyball's off the rack, it was gym and we had this class together. The place around me was buzzing, people going to their spots and others standing around talking. She was helping my dad bring out the Volleyballs. When she turned around and smiled I went into a daze, her smile made my inside warm and fuzzy. I felt like the whole world stopped and stared at her but then again I hope they weren't. I want her to be mine and nobody else's.

I sent her a wink and she giggled and turned back around, her gym clothes hanging on her for her small body. Her pink and black shoxs were standing out from the rest of her outfit. I smiled and let my mouth stay open a little, my hand on my abs. I looked at her as she bent over, when she felt me starring at her she looked around confused and then her eyes found mine. I smiled and she smiled back, yet again I was pulled into a trace, the whole room seemed to disappear. I winked and then her face went into shock, my eyes widened, I then knew what she was concerned about. The volleyball smacked into the side of my face, the sting bouncing back of the ball.

"Troy!" Was the first thing I heard, I grabbed on to the volleyball pole and I bent down, trying to catch my breath. That knocked the wind out of me; I then felt her hand on the small of my back.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked I leaned back against the pole and grabbed her hand; I pulled her into a hug.

"I am much better now" I mumbled into her ear, she looked scared.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" She asked, more like demanded. I let her go and she looked me in the eye, her hands on her hips.

"When you smile the world stops and starts for a while, but I guess I was the only one in the gym" I said laughing, she giggled and grabbed my hand. She then pulled towards then other side of the court.

"You are so dorky" She mumbled

"Hey you are the one with the smile that I wouldn't change a thing because I love you just the way you are" I said, I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss…

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
**

"Troy, if you could change one thing about me, what would it be?" Gabi asked one night as we were lying around. I grabbed her hand and played with her nails and I played with her hair before answering.

"Why?" I asked, she moved around a bit before answering. Her words slow and careful, like she was trying to choose the right words for what she was trying to say, still trying to plan them out.

"Because, I need to know if I am the perfect girlfriend" She whispered, I sucked into a deep breath and I rubbed the back of my neck, my nervous habit. Even Gabi has picked up on it; she started to bit on her lip, her nervous habit. I pulled her tighter against me.

"Why do you need to be a perfect girlfriend?" I asked, she shrugged her little shoulders and then started to lean back against me a little more.

"Well if you must know, I love the way you are, so if you want to be perfect. Don't do anything, stay just the way you are" I whispered she blushed and I pulled her tighter against me. "When I see you face, and you smile the world around me stops spinning, I feel like I am the only guy on the plant. Your hair always lays just right, and your nails I could kiss all day. You are so beautiful its killing me, because you don't see what I see, you are perfect just the way you are" I said, she got up and turned and looked at me in the eyes, tears shined in her brown eyes. Guilt rushed through my stomach before she leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips.

"That was the sweetest, more beautiful words I have ever heard" She mumbled against my lips, I smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you Gabriella Montez" I said, her warm body pressed against mine.

"I love you too Troy Bolton" She said back, I wiped her tears away and I let her stay in my lap, this had to be the best night ever.

"Just the where you are" I said again, a smiled reached her lips, and I kissed them one last time.

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are**

**Heyy! I just wrote my first song-fic! I thought this song would fit well for Troy and Gabriella! I loved writing it and it was something different which is fun! **** I want to know what you all thought of it. Did you like it? Hate it? IF there is a song you would like me to do for a song-fic review and tell me or send me a message and you do know I do take anonymous reviews so whatever! I am taking offers right now on song-fics so if there is a song just let me know! (: Also I will be getting a chapter to The Homeless Girls out shortly, patients is key! LOL **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (: **


End file.
